PS308
/ |title_ja=VS キルリア |title_ro=VS Kirlia |image=PS308.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=308 |location= Battle Pike |prev_round=Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie |next_round=Moving Past Milotic }} / or Transmission Request (Japanese: VS キルリア VS Kirlia or 送信要請 Transmission Request) is the 308th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and approach from the sky and ask him to release from its . Emerald does, and pulls out his PokéNav to check Sceptile's level at their request. Meanwhile, Todd Snap stands in amazement that Emerald is able to communicate with the Eon Pokémon. Emerald finishes examining Sceptile and finds that it's level 51, which shouldn't be possible as it was put in the level 50 category in the . Emerald points out that during his battle with , tried to use , but it failed. As Sheer Cold is a move that will fail if the opponent is even one level higher, and Sceptile didn't avoid the attack, Todd realizes Emerald must be accurate in his judgment. Emerald explains that he didn't know about Sceptile's level until now, and since Noland didn't appear to notice anything amiss, it must mean that Sceptile is not a rental Pokémon to begin with. Emerald guesses that if Sceptile isn't a rental Pokémon, it must mean that someone had slipped it into the without anyone noticing. Latias and Latios quickly warn Emerald that some people are approaching them. The people turn out to be and . Todd worries what will happen if they find out that Emerald stole Sceptile, but Latias covers herself, Latios, and Sceptile in a cloud of mist created by . Unaware of what happened, Tucker grabs Emerald and picks on him by making fun of his short height. Tucker and Brandon ask which facility Emerald plans on challenging next and each demand that he challenges their facility next. Emerald replies that he'll have to face them either way, but points out that since they get on his nerves he doesn't really want to challenge them. With that, Emerald uses his Magic Hands to bash Tucker and Brandon's heads together, and then runs away. Furious, Tucker and Brandon give chase and eventually manage to catch Emerald. Emerald gets angry and lashes out, causing Tucker and Brandon to get tied up to the fangs on the Battle Pike's entrance. Tucker and Brandon demand to be released, but Emerald gets tired and goes to sleep. The next morning, Todd looks for Emerald, as he didn't return after running off. With Latias and Latios gone, Todd wonders what to do with Sceptile. He arrives at the Battle Pike, and is shocked to find Emerald there, still sleeping in mid-air while still having Tucker and Brandon tied to the building's fangs. arrives from within the Battle Pike and orders her to use to free Emerald, Brandon, and Tucker. Lucy reprimands Tucker and Brandon, and tells Emerald that he must be lucky if he managed to find her Battle Pike while running around in the dark. She introduces herself to him and asks if he'll want to challenge her today. Emerald agrees, while Todd reads about the Battle Pike: a facility that tests one's luck. A Trainer enters it with three Pokémon on hand and is required to enter a series of halls with three doors. To progress, they must go through one of these doors until they reach the final room. Each door leads into a room, which can lead to eight different types of events. Each set consists of six halls and seven rooms. The challenger can only battle Lucy herself after reaching the 129th room on the tenth set. As the members of the press arrive, Emerald runs off to get prepared. Todd runs after Emerald and asks him what he's going to do without Pokémon of his own to use in battle. Emerald explains that the person who sent him to the Battle Frontier owns every single sort of Pokémon, and they're all available for him to use. When they reach a computer, Emerald sends a message to that in the Pokémon Research Laboratory in Hoenn, who then sends the requested Pokémon to Emerald. Emerald hurries back to the Battle Pike and tells that he's ready, choosing his first door. As Todd , Lucy, and the press watch via large screens, Emerald is challenged to a Double Battle with two virtual Trainers using a and a . As the battle commences, Todd hollers for Emerald to be careful as Kirlia prepares to inflict a status effect. Major events * finds out that is not a rental Pokémon. * Emerald reveals that he was sent to the by someone. * is revealed to be assisting Emerald by sending him Pokémon to use in battle. * Emerald begins his Battle Pike challenge. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Factory Head Noland (flashback) * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Reporters Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * (Battle Pike's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Kirlia - Kêu gọi giúp đỡ }} de:Kapitel 308 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS308 it:LGA308 zh:PS308